


When I Snap My Fingers

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "What-what a drag, it worked you're-" he gulped, never looking away from her. "-you're hypnotised." [Shikamaru x Hinata]
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 22





	When I Snap My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: So, lawl, this turned out to be far more loving than I originally intended. I went in with the expectation to write some pure DR action and got this instead xD
> 
> This fic is dedicated to KoalaTakingNotes (on ff.net) who gave me this absolutely delicious prompt. I hope you like it and I am sending you all the good vibes! *heart hands*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Hinata] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Swearing. Graphic Sexual Scene.

"Ugh why are we going to this thing again?" Shikamaru complained, and not for the first time that night.

"Because Ino bought yo-you the tickets for yo-your birth-birthday," Hinata told her boyfriend with a smile at his grumbling tone like she always did. "If you do-don't go she'll ne-never buy you another birth-birthday present again."

"Good," the Nara immediately replied. "Because she obviously knows _nothing_ about me. When have I ever said I like hypnotism? I can tell you when; _never_. This is going to be such a drag."

Shikamaru sighed, at least Hinata and Choji were being dragged to this stupid thing too.

* * *

The show was; horrible; was the only word he could think of to describe what he was being forced to watch.

Hinata seemed to be amazed, gasping and laughing as she clapped along with the rest of the crowd at the desired points, the Hyuga heiress's childlike wonder and joy for all things was one of the things he admired and loved about her; but this was pushing it; or maybe he was just too cynical?

As the performer, Shikamaru used the term loosely, made another man believe he was a cat on the stage making the audience laugh the Nara decided, no, he wasn't too cynical, this was actually just garbage.

As the man was snapped out of the trance and went to sit down the hypnotist turned to audience with a slimy grin.

"How about one a little more permanent hmm? Any volunteers?"

As Shikamaru did every time the man asked for volunteers, he slouched in his seat hoping to become invisible.

He eventually picked on some poor woman and as she sat in the seat on the stage, her eyes going glossy as the man loudly spoke to her about 'lowering her defences' and 'allowing him to take control' the shadow user felt his eyes roll.

The man continued to wave his hands in a very showmanship kind of a way and loudly proclaimed that for the rest of the evening whenever she heard someone the woman trusted give her an order and snap their fingers she would do it without question; his announcement making several of the audience 'ooo' and 'ahh' loudly in wonderment.

Shikamaru forced himself to close his eyes and count backwards from five to stop him sighing out loud and drawing attention to himself; he couldn't believe people enjoyed this crap, that people enjoyed the humiliation and toying of others.

Choji leant into his side then. "What are we even _watching_?"

The Nara moved in towards his best friend, so their heads leant against each other, so they could talk as lowly as possible.

"This is such a drag, how long is left of this thing?"

Choji pushed his sleeve up to look at his watch, the shadow user saw him look defeated. "Another fifteen minutes I think."

Shikamaru silently begged for any Kami out there to set fire to the building so they could leave with their sanity intact.

* * *

Hinata hadn't said a single word since leaving the show ten minutes ago, not even when they parted ways with Ino and Choji, had he done something to annoy her? He didn't think he did, he had gone out of his way to keep all sarcastic comments to himself during the show because she was so obviously enjoying herself, and Hinata was hard to piss off anyway, he had even had to almost drag her home, her staying one step behind him and her hand limp in his the whole way, but it was her _silence_ most of all that was starting to unnerve him.

"Hey," he started after closing their apartment front door. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

The heiress still didn't answer him. Hinata simply took the four strides to the sofa in their living room and sat down, back straight, like she was, waiting, for something.

"Come on talk to me; please?"

When she still didn't even look up from her spot on the sofa, Shikamaru actually fell to the floor in front of her to _make_ her look at him.

"Hinata?" The Nara waved his hand in front of her face, she didn't even blink, he was really starting to panic now. "Hinata answer me, will you?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face then and the Hyuga heiress's eyes glazed over even more making him frown, was she sick? Hurt?

"I'll answer anything you want Shika," she spoke in a neutral voice, lacking any of her usual bubbliness.

The shadow user frowned openly. Well that was weird, she almost sounded like-

His brain put the pieces together. The show they were just at, the weird speech, the hazy expression, the finger snap.

"What a drag," Shikamaru dragged his hands over his face with a very loud groan before they dropped into his lap with a dull thump. "Hinata you didn't, you're not-" with a sigh he supposed she couldn't tell him even if she was hypnotised. He knew she had been stuck on the show like glue but to actually fall under that guys spell? She couldn't have, right? His head tilted, only thing to do was to test it himself.

"Something small," the shadow user spoke out loud, tilting his head up he confirmed, yeap, she still didn't react.

"Hinata," he started clearly, almost feeling a little silly. "Get me a glass of water," he snapped the fingers of his right hand afterwards.

He internally cringed at the sound echoing off the walls of the otherwise silent house, he didn't like snapping his fingers at her, like she wasn't the most important person in his life, like she was a pet or something.

As he theorised, without question Hinata stood and headed for the kitchen. He actually continued to sit on the living room floor in a gobsmacked daze, jaw slightly open in amazement, until she returned and offered him the glass he had asked for.

He took it robotically and he blinked when she simply stood there, awaiting her next instruction.

"What-what a drag, it worked you're-" he gulped setting the untouched glass off to the side never looking away from her. "-you're hypnotised."

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Drag her back to the arena the show had been at, track down the hypnotist and demand he reverse it? No, he couldn't do that, to do that he would need to drag her halfway across the village and what if they ran into someone they knew, and they started asking why she was acting so weird? What if they even accidentally gave her an order?

"The rest of the evening," Shikamaru quoted the man from earlier before nodding.

All he had to do was keep her safe and away from everyone until then, which should be relatively simple considering it was night-time. The Nara was finding it hard to think with her standing over him, unmoving, it was starting to feel a little unnerving.

"Hinata can you sit down?" the Nara had to remind himself to snap his fingers when she continued to stand.

The purple haired woman did then, sitting back on the sofa and resting her hands in her lap, eyes as blank as before.

He actually found his hands forming his signature thinking pose as she continued to simply sit in front of him and stare at him.

The scientific part of his brain was intrigued despite his worries. He had proven she did things without question, but what about the specifics? How _literal_ did his requests have to be? Would she remember everything? Could she be imaginative? Could she _lie_?

A little experiment couldn't hurt, right? Shikamaru lifted his head to meet her blank eyes again.

"From now on Hinata you will answer all my questions after a finger snap, do you understand?" _Snap._

"Yes Shika."

He actually rubbed his thumb over his forefinger and middle fingertips in thought.

"Where was our first kiss?" _Snap_.

She replied immediately.

"Right inside the main village gates; you had just returned from your first mission after we started dating and you kissed me when you saw I was waiting for you."

Shikamaru's hands reformed their thinking position at her reply. Interesting; it told him two things. She told the truth, and she didn't stutter the entire way through her sentence; the state she was in must be cutting off her ability to be nervous or shy.

"Tell me a lie Hinata," _snap_.

The Hyuga heiress's eyes scrunched up then, like she was fighting herself internally, but she still answered quickly.

"I have never been jealous of you."

He actually raised an eyebrow at that. Even more interesting; in her hypnotised state she was compelled to answer him but Hinata didn't like saying things that might cause others to become uncomfortable or awkward, that must have been her internal debate.

How; _far_ ; exactly did this thing go? He knew the hypnotist said any order, but did that really mean _any_ order?

"Kneel on the floor in front of me Hinata," _snap_.

She did as he told her too, as elegantly as her movements usually where she moved from the settee and knelt, tucking her lower legs under herself.

"Kiss me," _snap_.

Hinata leant her hands on his folded knees and pressed her lips against his in a sweet, innocent, kiss; just when he opened his mouth to instinctively deepen it, she pulled back to sit on her legs again; awaiting her next instruction.

"Umm," how to word this next request. "Plant-plant one on me," Kami he felt like Kiba with that dumb wording.

But when he snapped his fingers, she did the exact same as last time by giving him a peck on the lips.

That answered another of his questions, his requests didn't need to be literal, she still did the request even if it was given in slang, but they did have to be precise and exact. He hadn't specified how long the kiss should be, so she simply gave him a singular one.

As he met her eyes again, he wondered what she was thinking. He blinked. Was she even able to freely think?

"What are you thinking about right now?" _Snap_.

He actually saw her lips twitch upwards like she wanted to give one of her sunshine bright smiles.

"You look so handsome in the moonlight from the window."

He actually let out and embarrassed exhale, how did she manage to do that? Even when she was mentally hindered like right now, she still manged to embarrass him with her honest, heartfelt, compliments. He had said it before and he would happily say it again, Hinata was a gift Konohagakure didn't deserve.

"You're always so beautiful, I don't even think you know how much. I-" his fingers actually twitched in anticipation of the next suggestion that his mind and body cried out for him to say "-I want to see all of you. Strip for me Hinata," _snap_.

She stood and removed layer by layer of her outfit oh so slowly without an inch of embarrassment or hesitation and all Shikamaru could do was lean back further on his legs and take in the view.

Hinata was beyond gorgeous, he had always thought so, but when he told her, her nerves and insecurities got in the way and she would hide in her hair, or blush, or outright change the topic. Now that she was letting him watch without trying to shy away; Kami she was absolutely breath taking.

Watching her standing there, naked, not trying to cover her usual flushed face or her beautiful body, just, waiting, for him. It was strangely intoxicating.

What Shikamaru didn't like however was when he ran his fingers over her, to worship her with his hands as well as his eyes, that her usual little movements didn't happen. She didn't run her hands over his shoulders or through his ponytail.

He placed a kiss to her hipbone; her skin was always so soft against his lips.

"What do you want right now Hinata?" _Snap_.

He leant back to look at her while she answered, his hands taking hold of hers.

"I want to touch you, touch your skin."

The Nara felt a push of arousal at her words and he ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. When he stood her head rose to continue to make eye contact with him. It was heart racing, unbroken eye contact with his girlfriend for long periods was something her natural nerves would never allow.

"You want to strip me Hinata?" _Snap_.

"Yes," she replied, making another pulse of lust slam against his chest.

"Then strip me," _Snap_.

She did, the same way she removed her own clothes, slowly, unhurried, her hands dancing over his skin more than usual as she did it; did her hands flutter normally because of her nerves? He couldn't decide if he liked her firm caresses or her sporadic ones more, he decided he didn't care as long as they came from the white eyed beauty in front of him.

When her tongue came out to lick her lip, he knew what his body wanted.

"I want you to suck me Hinata. I love your lips around me," _Snap_.

The white eyed woman simply fell to her knees, again, never breaking eye contact and Shikamaru released a pained breath at the undeniably erotic sight.

The next second her mouth was opened wide and her tongue swirled around his tip before she greedily took the first few inches into her mouth making the Nara moan openly.

"I want you to touch yourself while your sucking me I want-" he groaned when she gave a hum in her throat around his length "-want you absolutely soaking for me," _snap_.

The shadow wielder watched as one hand left her lap to start grazing her entrance, but he could get a better view to the show that what he currently had, he knew he could.

"Spread your legs more," his voice coming out even more commanding than before. "I want to be able to see your fingers move in and out of you, I want to see you dripping all over them," _snap_.

She shifted her legs open wider and he could then see then the in-out movements of her fingers, sliding effortlessly into her right to the knuckle, she must already be wet from just sucking him off, the thought made him shiver.

A thought hit him; how innocent was his little Hinata really?

"Do you like it when I talk to you like that?" _Snap_. The Nara quickly added, when her mouth came off his dick with a wet sounding pop. "Jerk me off while you answer," _snap_.

Her free hand fisted around his cock and she started a leisurely pace when her head rose to look him in the eye when she answered.

"I really like it. You're really attractive when you become authoritative Shika. Sometimes it's even hard to focus on missions when you're the mission lead giving orders because I keep remembering when you talk like that in the bedroom."

His breath stilled and his hands gripped her hair tight.

"I want you to ride me," he confessed as nearly a prayer, far too turned on for anything else. "Will you do that for me? I love watching you on top," _snap_.

She took his hand then and pulled him down to kneel in front of her before pushing on his chest, so he leant backwards to lie on the floor, as he laid down, he grabbed a pillow from the sofa.

His head raised lightly, by putting the cushion he grabbed behind his head, gave him a perfect view of the Hyuga swinging her leg over his hips to straddle him in the most mouth-watering sight.

Hinata lowered herself onto dick slowly and he groaned with every delicious inch she took of him; as soon as he was fully inside her she was raising herself up again, starting long, full, deep, movements making him need to inhale harshly.

"Fuck you're so pretty when you ride me," Shikamaru complimented, running his eyes from her long flowing hair to her thighs pressed against his hips. "I love being able to see you, all of you," his hand grazed up her thigh to settle on her trim waist. "Do you like me watching you?" _Snap_.

"I like it," she breathed never once stopping in her up and down steady motions.

"What do you think about when I do?" _Snap_.

"I feel beautiful, powerful," the heiress's breath actually hitched and Shikamaru felt his body twitch at the sound. "Like I can do anything."

He had been telling her all those things for years, even before they were dating. Watching her long purple locks flow with every movement of her body made her look positively ethereal.

Was her subconscious as much of an angel as her waking mind was?

"Tell me about the last sex dream you had about us," he was about to snap his fingers but paused. "I want to hear _every_ detail Hinata, every single one," _snap_.

Her movements didn't even pause she just started talking as she raised herself up again.

"You were in your office in the Hokage Tower and I came in and started sucking your dick as you sat in your chair."

His fingernails dug into her hips as his breath came out in a pant; he didn't know what he expected but it wasn't that.

"But when the door started to open, I didn't stop I simply got under your desk and kept sucking."

The Nara clenched his eyes shut and groaned at the delicious imagery she painted.

"You had to keep a neutral face while you were in your meeting, and I loved the power I had over you at that moment."

"When we were alone again you fisted your hand in my hair and bent me over the desk and had sex with me right there."

His hips bucked up into her then at the same time he almost growled at the feeling of outright _power_ that image set in him.

His girlfriend tilted her head innocently, as if she wasn't telling the hottest story he had ever heard.

"And we made our first child right there on that desk."

 _Holy hell_ -

"And when my belly was all swollen with your baby you told me I was a good little wife and I loved it. Loved you calling me that in my dreams. Let's me believe it's true."

 _Holy freaking hell_ -

"You-" he let out a staggered breath at her confession, they had never spoken about marriage, but he had always wanted, always _hoped_. "-you want to marry me Hinata?" His hand was actually shaking so badly he had to try to snap his fingers a few times before it made the sound.

"Yes Shika," she sighed in her leisurely ride of his cock. "I have for so long. Want to be yours, want you to be mine. Want to be a Nara, want to start a family. Want to start our family."

The shadow user sat up to outright slam their lips together in a bruising, possessive, kiss. When she didn't kiss back, he growled in frustration. He hadn't given her a command.

"Kiss me, deeply, right now Hinata," _snap_.

Her hands cupped his cheeks then and she did just that, her tongue running over his like she wanted the action to sooth him when in reality it just wound him tighter.

No, he couldn't take this anymore, this was too good, everything felt amazing, Hinata herself was too amazing for him to handle, he was gonna cum.

"Do you want me to cum in you Hinata?" _Snap_.

"Yes," she whispered back, her breath coming out as a warm puff of air against his kiss strained lips.

"Are you going to take all of my cum?" _Snap_.

"Yes."

"Want me to get you pregnant?" _Snap_.

"Yes Shika."

"I want you to beg Hinata," he ordered even as he fell back down to the floor and his free hand started pulling her hips down in time with her movements so he could be as deep inside her as he could. "Beg me to cum in you, beg me to get you pregnant," _snap_.

The Hyuga actually sighed then, a gentle sound that washed over him like cleansing water.

"Please cum in me. I'm begging you. I want to you to get me pregnant. Please Shika."

He came; fuck he came hard; with a groan and a few harsh uncoordinated thrusts up inside her.

"Cum for me," he whispered as his eyes closed, his orgasm filling his mind and body with fantastically good feelings. _Snap_.

And just like all his other commands she did, she did immediately, without question or hesitation. Her face taking on more expression than it had since they left the arena, her eyes half closed, her jaw opened in a silent gasp and her whole body pleasurably shook as she came; Shikamaru thought the sight was entirely bewitching, he would never see a sight more tantalizing as long as he lived.

Hinata's arms were shaking with the strain of keeping her up after her body came down from its high, her tired body trying to await his next command because of the trance still in place.

"Lie on top of me Hinata," _snap_.

He pulled her down to lie on him as she moved herself into the same position; Shikamaru planting light kisses to her hair, forehead and temple as soon as she was in his arms.

As he was hugging her tightly, he couldn't help but notice the tips of his first two fingers and thumb were actually red from how much, and how violently, he had been snapping his fingers all night.

He grinned into Hinata's purple locks, man, he was _such_ a _drag_.

* * *

"Soooo," Ino smiled at them a few days later over dinner. "Admit it, the show wasn't _that_ bad."

"It was a drag but no," Shikamaru turned his head in his seat to look at Hinata side on. "It was pretty good actually."

At Hinata's confused look he just smiled and kissed her temple.

"May-maybe we could go to another sh-show like that for my birth-birthday!" The Hyuga smiled taking his hand in hers, several hours later, as they started to walk home from the Yamanaka's.

"Maybe," Shikamaru agreed casually. "But I already have plans for your birthday."

She looked amazed at that. "You d-do?"

He hummed in confirmation, only making her hug his arm tighter.

The Nara's plans involved no hypnotising; but a single diamond ring for her left hand. That would be a present for the both of them.


End file.
